


太阳

by fengwan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: 我只想做你的太阳，你的太阳，在你的心里呀，在你的心底呀。——太阳
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	太阳

"Thor，能帮我把这些送去给boss签字吗? "褐色短发的女人一手把围巾又系紧了些，把那份合同递给对方。老天，她可想早点回家。这大冬天的还加班。凭什么就Loki办公室有暖气?简直过分至极!

被唤Thor的人不自觉勾起嘴角然后翻着那一页页纸，微叹口气,还好这几天努力没白费。他为了这些，可跑人家公司好几次，费劲口舌才赚的这次合作机会。站在门口又仔细看了一遍合约，确认无误后才敲门。但是还没等人回答就直接旋开了把手。暖意扑打在脸上，一股懒散的气息也飘洒开来。笔记本电脑的屏幕使他只能看见对方的发顶。"Loki。 "他轻声唤到。那脑袋从一边冒了出来，墨绿的小鹿眼看清来人后散发这一丝光亮。大抵是因为太热，他的脸上像飞着绯云，身上也只穿着单薄的毛衣。Thor带着笑意把那些纸放在他面前。Loki纤细的手指灵活的把玩着钢笔。淡蓝色的笔盖在空中打着转。他面无表情的看着那叠东西,一直没什么反应。直到那支笔“啪嗒"一下落在桌子上，Loki才拿起写的密密麻麻的纸，略带嫌弃的丢在一边。"odinson。 你知道我晚上从不处理公事"语气中夹杂一丝尖酸 , Thor却一下明白了他的意图,靠近让他站起来，然后单手把还算，瘦的人搂进怀中，坐着本该属于他的位置。饶有兴趣的看着电脑上正在播放的电影。“那么……boss这是想解决些私事了?"Loki被迫坐在他腿上,一股淡淡的男香萦绕在鼻间。早上出门太急居然没注意这正是自己喜欢的那款香水。没想到还挺细心。他假意的扯开环着腰的手。“我不想在这做，会弄脏沙发和书桌。"惹的Thor眯起了眼睛，到底是谁想做?偏偏让人觉得是他衣冠禽兽了，想在上班期间和上司来一发。反正他也确实不是什么绅士。“那就在地上做。” Loki侧着头与他接吻,臀部被Thor隔着裤子各种揉搓。男人被搓的一阵燥热。Loki勃起的那物顶在裤子里好不难受。正当他准备解开皮带搭扣的吋候,腰后被人推了一把,重心不稳的向下倒去。Thor也是眼疾手快的把手垫在他身下防止他磕到哪里。两人双双跌倒在地上，高大的男人压着他开始脱外套"把灯关上。"Loki淡淡道，慢悠悠的扯着毛衣露出肚脐，裸露的后背贴着冰凉的地面还是让他瑟缩了一下。Thor把衣服 一件件甩在地上，甩了一路衣物去关灯。“为什么像是在偷情?"他嘀咕着，手却忍不住锁了门。干脆让它变成偷情得了。 突如其来的黑暗让Loki不自觉为接下来的性爱有点期待，毕竟他们还没试过在办公室这种随时可能有人敲门的地方做过。门缝里隐隐约约透进来的光线成为了唯一的光源。Thor那沉稳的脚步声敲击着Loki的鼓膜，他已经将自己脱干净了，毕竟一会还得回家，弄脏衣物不是什么绝妙的事情。Thor摸着黑抓住了他的脚踝，在他还没反应过来的时候就被整个拖了过去“……温柔点。"语毕，被粗暴的翻了过去，Loki被迫跪趴在地上，这体位他真是讨厌极了,因为做完腰肯定巨痛。废话，一个一百多斤的男人压在你腰上半响能不疼么。Thor往紧致的入口塞入一个指关节，“太紧了，松点。"他一巴掌拍上软糯的臀部 这一下就让Loki塌了腰。“草。”他低骂着，努力又吞进了几根手指。最近两人都忙的要死，哪有空做爱呢。内里自然是生涩的不行。 手指突然被抽出，在穴口发出“啵”的一声 暖气开太高了，Loki觉得耳根都在发烫。没有等来意料之中的巨大物体,倒是一个冰凉的东西进入了。"等等....Thor.... "那玩意不长，却在通道内滑到了最深。那凉意让他忍不住缩着臀。Thor把它又推了推“猜猜是什么? "标准的调笑语气，ok,他恶趣味又上来了。“是钢笔.... ?"“是哦。boss，刚刚那些合同还没签呢。"Thor伸手够着桌子上的纸，拔掉了笔帽“你……恩...你想让我怎么签啊?"Loki压低了腰胯不适的扭了扭。然后低哀一声那钢笔又滑进了一些。根据仅存的光亮, Thor找到需要签字的地方， 覆在笔尖勾画着"阿..随着那动作,细长的笔杆顶着敏感点磨蹭，却又无法给子更多的快感，反而使他的穴道更加空虚。“别....快好了。 Loki..Laufey.....son”Thor貌似专究在写字上了，口中喃喃着。“啧。不好看啊，boss。你平时的字可好看了。要不再写一个?"他的boss狼狈的支撑着身体，咬牙切齿道“我那是用手写.....要是这份该死的东西没有备份的话。我会开了你的。Thor..恩.. ! ..你快点...”声音因为对方再一次羞辱的举动而微微颤抖。“你知道我向来会把重要的文件备份。其中有个文件夹还是关于你的。还记得吗?boss ? "他好像写上了瘾，一边用语言哄骗这Loki，一边让他继续用下面夹着笔签名。“而且。把我开了你就要养我了。"Loki觉得自己的阴茎越发难受，乳头也渴望被揉一揉或者被更加粗暴的对待。“...我不是一直在养你...每个月都给你发工资... .混蛋阿。....玩够了没有... "声音中都染上了哭腔，Loki羞耻的感觉一股热流涌了出去。他的身体本能已经开始苏醒了，不用看他都知道这打湿了纸,被折磨的溃不成军的人儿抽噎了一下，这也太tm羞耻了。Thor还没怎么样呢，他就已经被钢笔玩弄的湿透了。金发男人看着那半透明的液体流在白纸上模糊了那刚刚写的字，还泛着水光。眼里的蓝色又深了几分。他低低地笑着“别忘了Loki，好几笔合作都亏了我。 ”是啊，也真多亏了Thor，不然以他的脾气去谈，事儿没谈妥，人倒被气跑了。在Loki不得不佩服他的巧舌如簧时， 那些时不时冒出的甜言蜜语更是在折磨他的心。让他不自觉放下了高冷的架子，和个恋爱中的小女生一般被撩的脸红心跳。 “你在走神?"笔被一下抽出，丢在地上。“混蛋...那是我最喜欢的钢笔……你居然把它搞脏了……"Loki明显的感觉到巨大的物什在股缝间摩擦，时不时蹭一下那个还在往外淌着淫水的小口，像是在惩罚他刚才的分神。“没关系，可以再买……如果你喜欢的话？亲爱的……boss……”那恶意压低的声音凑在Loki耳边，然后还舔了一下他的耳垂"Thor..... 进来...”用着命令的语气，说着让人犯罪的语言。Thor一直憋着也不是很好受,听他这么一说，一个挺身长驱直入，换的身下的人长叹一声,还带着挠人心的尾音。之前刚刚习惯于冷冰冰的钢笔的地方被滚烫的巨物破开，情不自禁就绞紧了，爽的Thor抽了口凉气，按着对方的腰就往前九浅一深的顶弄。膝盖被木地板磨的生疼。“嗯....哈Th……Thor......换个……哈姿势"Loki可怜兮兮的求饶，却被外头的一阵声音吓得虎躯一震。 “哎，你说boss还在吗?灯都关了。”一个女声犹犹豫豫响起”看看不就知道了。他不在我们可以早点走了，这鬼天气真冷。"女人转着门把手"Loki，Loki你在吗?"而外面的人又怎知里面是如何的。Loki害怕自己的声音被人听见,他咬着下唇低声威胁Thor慢一点，可在性爱中,金发男人向来不走温柔风。更别说眼下这种情况了。在急切的敲门声中, Loki的嘴被捂的严严实实,只能发出含糊不清的哼叫。他完全不知道Thor锁了门，害怕有人进来看见这淫秽的一幕。紧张和那如潮水般的快感让他濒临高潮，身后愈加猛烈的顶弄终于让他在脚步声渐渐远离时射在了地上。Thor被他突然收紧的穴道绞的低喘一声。抱着他的腰又在敏感点那戳弄了几下,然后尽数释放在他体内。灼热的精液浇在里面的那种被填满的感觉简直不要太好。 Thor把他翻了过来，抱着他享受高潮的余韵，顺便留下一些痕迹，含着某块肉撕咬吮吸,到处亲吻着，留下斑斑点点淡色的吻痕。Loki恢复了一下体力，因为细微的痛感推了推埋在胸口的脑袋。扯着对方的手就放在腰上，Thor自愿帮他揉着酸痛的肌肉。结束一场性爱让他有点满足。从什么时候开始他那么喜欢被Thor侵犯了。想想他不禁有点脸红,好在刚才那两个人走的时候关了灯，唯一的光源消失了，他们处于黑暗之中。 Loki被他揉舒服了,又有了想再来一次的想法。毕竟按照以往,他们至少还得再来两次才肯睡觉。他支起身子胯坐在Thor大腿上,用饱满的臀部蹭着那软着的性器。有许些黏液还滴落在上面。Loki不相信他不会起反应。还没等着信心十足的人把他搞硬,Thor猛地拽着他手臂把他拽起来，然后去摸着黑去开灯。Loki迷茫的看着前方，突如其来的亮让他一时无法反应。呆呆的看着金发男人在自己面前已经穿戴整齐。.....怎么了...Loki难得主动一次居然被拒绝了?Thor安抚性的揉捏他的后颈，摩挲着那块肌肤"不早了boss。我建议我们回家再做.... ?再做下去我怕你没力气回家。"虽是不太满意，但是想想倒也是 ，Loki扯了几张餐巾纸想把男人射进去的浑浊全都清理出来，Thor按住他的手“留着我的东西。亲爱的。我一会儿想直接操进去。“他用拇指刮着那个合不上的小口,满意的看到有许些半透明的浊液润湿了他的指尖。然后帮Loki提上裤子。还故意的揉了一把，换来一个白眼后好气的哄着他"Loki——到家 也就六分钟。”呵，六分钟。六分钟能让他性欲全无。 别提了，光从公司到停车场的距离，Thor就一直各种恶意的去撩拨他。该死的，被他揉捏了不少次的两块肉瓣间有一股股热流顺着缝隙淌下, Loki明显觉得那些东西已经要沾湿他的内裤了。而金发男人就好像一副事不关己的样子。Loki恼怒的揪着他的领子把对方按在车上“要做就现在做!在车上做!别等我一会后悔了。 "他邪邪的勾着嘴角， 艳红的舌尖舔上干燥的唇瓣“但是boss,你知道总有个人要踩油门。听话dear。很快的好嘛?"Thor托着他的后脑给了他一个吻，无比温柔。Loki报复的啃了一口他的嘴唇，看着被染的鲜红的地方，眼中的闪光像是在看一件艺术品“所有人都会知道你是我的。“他转身上了副驾驶然后扣上安全带。“难道他们现在还不知道?"Thor挑着眉发动车子，他的上司翻了个白眼沉默了好一会儿才缓缓道“我会让你父母都知道的。"这句话不带什么感情，轻描淡写的说出，任凭其他任何一个人嘴里说出这句话，都不会太过奇怪，但这句话是从Loki嘴里蹦出的。 那蓝色的眼睛正专注的看着前方。这句话让他不禁讶异，原来Loki很早就在想这事了?怪不得他最近占有欲强的厉害。原来是想去见父母了嘛.... ?“好。他们很快就会知道了。"Thor将眼神投过去的时候,对方也在看他，不对Loki从上车的时候就一直在看他。这不重要。重要的是那虔诚的语言。“我Thor-odinson在这发誓。永远不会亵渎这份爱情。” 视线凝固了，时间也静止了。在霓虹灯照耀下他们深情的对视。直到后面的车按喇叭让他们赶紧走。还有什么比这种誓言更让人心悸的吗?起码对于Loki来说这已经足够了。Thor现在是他的一切。那种从心底触发的甜蜜溢满了他全身，让他有种身在云端的错觉，以至于在Thor把自己从座位里刨出来以后一直心神不定的，走个平路还能一个踉跄。忍无可忍的Thor干脆把他拦腰扛在肩上“嘿，你又在想些什么? boss ? "他的手不轻不重的拍打着那有弹性的肉，发出闷闷的“啪啪"声。Loki用力的掐着近在咫尺的腰间“嘶...hor的腰往另一边缩了一下“别动..裤子都湿了..... "像只被惹毛的小野猫。“湿了不正好？”这家伙在不断的挑逗着他自衿的神经，让他不得不说出下流的话语，做出些狂暴的举动。Thor突然觉得，要是他们再疯狂些呢？疯狂的沉迷于性爱，靠着人类那原始的兽性。占有，疯狂的占有。 Thor暴躁的开了门就把他往沙发上丢，一阵天旋地转让Loki有点脑袋发昏，还没缓过来就下身一凉。“还真湿透了。"那目光大概能把他灼伤了，被盯着的那块深色布料又扩大了些。紧紧黏在那难受的很。Loki色气的褪下裤子然后沾了些液体当着男人的面舔着。那可是他射在里面的精液。Thor的呼吸都变得沉重了许多， 他单手解开拉链撑着沙发的两侧把绿眼睛的小坏蛋困在怀中然后就着那些液体顶了进去"噗嗤"一声，他果然直接进去了。一点都没剩，Thor抓着他的一只手探到两人交合处“感觉到了吗?Loki,你很棒。你的小穴把我全部吞进去了呢。“他应该把他那三尺不烂之舌用在别的地方!为什么他就做不到在这种时候骂Thor，因为沉沦，他善于拖着他的太阳一起坠落。但是他知道不管如何，Thor一定会陪着他。“该死的....我想割了你的舌头..恩!慢点...Thor猛烈的动作让Loki隐隐约约觉得沙发都在随之发出响声，他无法再思考，刚才那些莫名的词汇就像是他心中所想。"Loki ，你也是出了名的毒舌...……别夹那么紧..”他不得不伸手抚慰了两人腹部间那根高翘的阴茎，从伞状的龟头顺着黝黑的体毛向下摸着，灵活的把玩着底部的双球，继续说着未说完的话“真想听听你是如何用那些尖酸刻薄的语言去侮辱人的。"Thor低低的喘着气，抬起他细白的腿架在肩上，半跪在沙发边狠狠往里抽送着。半透明的肠液流出，又被打成了白沫糊在被干的发红的穴口。Loki仰着脖颈，听着满屋子的水声，大脑一片空白。只能嗯嗯阿阿的发出含糊不清的呻吟。直到再一次被填满,他感到浑身都无比酸痛。好像有点过头了。他们在同一时候到达了高潮，房内恢复了寂静，Loki闭着眼睛感受那打从心底的快乐。“你……不是想听我的毒舌吗，听着。Thor。你个自大的家伙。别以为自己有根巨大的阴茎就能俘获我的心。我阅过男人无数。恕我直言。在我眼中，你不过是个一夜情的对象。”Loki把腿从对方肩膀上拿下，用脚趾蹭上他的脸,胡茬刮得他脚下痒痒的。“喔，这些话可真扎人心。”带着笑意捉住那只脚，在脚背上落下了一个吻，抱着他去清洗。他当然知道Loki在说谎。阅没阅过男人先不提。他敢保证眼前的人从未把他当成一夜情对象。 热气弥漫的浴室里有点闷，Loki疲惫的挂在健壮的男人身上，享受他拿着花洒给自己服务。时不时哼哼唧唧两下,今天他的冷血boss变得格外亲呢。“突然这么黏我了?"Thor哑着嗓子低低笑了几下，他深知是因为什么。但他很想听Loki说出来。 “混蛋。车厢又不是教堂....你在里面做什么祷告.....”Loki有点含蓄的提及那事。 “那不是什么祷告。我可不会对耶稣祈祷。你还不明白吗？那只是我心里想说的。Loki。 我爱你。"那三个字是无比的悦耳。但是并没有收到回应。被告白的人甚至动也没动。Thor怀疑了一下他有没有睡着。帮他擦干了身体然后两个人一起摔进床里。"晚安，boss，明天好好休息。"那脑袋在自己胸前拱了拱,不再动作了。 “睡了..... ?Thor ? "Loki大概是意识到自己不太睡得着。有点和对方聊聊天的想法。但是不合他意的是，靠着的胸口正均匀的起伏，呼出的温热打在他的发顶。半响没有动静，Loki小声的像在自言自语。“其实我也爱你。” “你说什么? "沙哑的嗓音灌入耳中，Loki意识到他根本没有睡着。火冒三丈的想打他。却无奈这家伙力气太大，把他死死固定在怀里。“再说一遍。boss~ ?"草。Loki低骂一句。然后一字一顿道“我不会再说第二次。Thor-odinson。”太阳。那种炙热灼烤着黑发男人，他快被这高温烤熟了。 深知把恋人搞生气了。Thor充满歉意的说了好几声晚安。而因为刚才这么一闹，Loki也说出了心中所想。在温暖的怀抱中睡得安稳。 暖色的阳光覆盖在黑发男人乖顺的睡颜上，他揉着眼睛，入眼是一片蔚蓝。清澈的让他能看见自己。而那里面也确乎只有自己了。 “早上好。我的……太阳。" END。


End file.
